


State Of Grace

by Wellthisdidntgotoplan



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: A Vague Timeline, Charles Leclerc Loves Sebastian Vettel, Everything Is Vague But Their Love, Fluff, Husbands, Just A Nice Walkthrough Of Their Relationship, M/M, Sebastian Vettel Loves Charles Leclerc, Secret Relationship, Super Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellthisdidntgotoplan/pseuds/Wellthisdidntgotoplan
Summary: This might be heaven, he’s sure of it.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 11
Kudos: 104





	State Of Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Look yeah ferrari sucks but we been knew so now I'm writing ferrari driver fanfic to cope about my poor German man being sabotaged

This might be heaven, he’s sure of it.

The early Monday sunrise seeping through the crack in the curtains, the body pressed up behind him. The arm flung around his waist keeping him close, the arm under his pillow. The shallow breath ruffling his hair. There is nothing more important than this. Nothing that could make him happier than getting to have these moments. Charles wishes he could stay like this forever. Hide away from everyone and their judgement. He wants to stay here where he’s safe and loved. Nothing makes Charles feel like this, not even winning. That won’t last forever, but this will.

Charles tangles his fingers through the hand resting on his stomach. He drags a fingertip over the ring on Seb’s ring finger. The new ring that’s been sitting there since last Tuesday. Almost a week. Almost a whole week since Charles promised to spend the rest of his life with Seb. A whole week since Seb promised to spend the rest of his life with Charles. Charles can feel the tears threatening to spill again like they did last Tuesday. He’s never been happier, he never thought he would have this and now he does he can’t believe it.

At first he thought he was dreaming when Seb kissed him the first time under the soft moonlight in Singapore. Charles was certain that Seb hated him, that he was just being too polite to admit it. It was unbelievably reassuring that his pathetic attempts of flirting were actually being received instead of being something Seb could go home and laugh about with his friends. He was sure that Seb might have been drunk off his first win of the season, but when Seb kissed him goodbye the next day when they were flying home, Charles almost told Seb he was in love with him.

It was something fun at first between the two of them. Stolen touches when no one was looking. Kissing in dark corners. Sneaking into hotel rooms and leaving before anyone noticed. It was painful watching Seb from across the garage and being unable to touch him the way he wanted to. He couldn’t just walk up to Seb and kiss that frown away, but somehow it didn’t seem to matter when they were tangled in bedsheets at night. He could whisper sweet nothings to the man he loved all night and then sneak away and go back to pretending.

Seb says it first. Of course he does. It’s Sebastian and he’s perfect. Charles had thought that he would say it first. The words would overflow out of him. Unstoppable. But no. Seb says it the day after the end of the season. He’s organising his suitcase as Charles watches from the bed, not bothering to hide his staring. Then, Seb not even looking up from what he’s doing says those three little words, _I love you_. Charles is sure he forgot how to breathe. He manages to choke the words back, _I love you too_. Red in the face and the biggest grin.

He’s not sure when he changed his mind. He can’t remember the exact moment he decided that he didn’t care who knew. That he wanted to tell people. Charles was in love with Seb this was a fact that would never change. He imagines it’s sometime between wanting to leap across the garage and defend Seb until he was blue in the face and watching bitterly as Seb laughed with Lewis in their own little world. All he knows is that keeping something so perfect from the world was no longer fun.

Charles finds himself moving into a house with a view of the mountains and a beautiful garden. Away from the people who have opinions about their relationship, they don’t even know the truth. They all think the same way Charles did before. That Sebastian is just too polite to say how he really feels about Charles, the man who stole his crown. They don’t hide there. Seb lets Charles intertwine their hands as they walk around the shops, Seb will press a kiss to his cheek when he feels like it. Charles will tell him how much he adores him over dinner in a restaurant with people in it who can see them.

Maybe, it’s a blessing when Seb decides to retire. That they can have the privacy Seb craves, but the openness that Charles longs for. Charles will never forget the stares and whispers, how smug he felt, as Seb walked out of the paddock for the last time hand in hand with Charles. The shiny ring on Charles’ ring finger finally makes sense to everyone around them. The ring that Seb slide on his finger months ago promising Charles the world. Now everyone knew and he didn’t care.

They get married on a Tuesday. It’s warm and sunny. Charles flew to Monaco after winning on Sunday, mildly jet lagged not that it matters much. He doesn’t feel it all. He’s too overpowered by the love that swells in his chest. He never thought he would get this. Especially with Seb. It’s a beautiful small ceremony. Charles is crying before he even realises, Seb is too. Both of their families are there and a few friends. It’s nothing like the huge spectacle that Charles teased Seb with when they finally started planning it.

It’s Monday. The sunrise seeping in through the curtains. Seb is wrapped around Charles where he belongs. They didn’t get much of a honeymoon, they’re planning a proper one during the summer break. Seb came with him this race weekend. It’s the first one he’s been to since retiring. He sat in the garage watching Charles be amazing. Charles knows this because Seb tells him as he kisses him in front of everyone. It’s the first time they’ve done that too. There’s a ring on Seb’s finger this time. It’s thrilling getting to celebrate a win and then drag his _husband_ to their hotel room as everyone watches, knowing.

The most thrilling part of all it is when Seb wakes up slowly, squeezing their intertwined fingers. He presses a kiss to the back of Charles’ head, before muttering _good morning_ , _my love_. Because Seb says things like that. Reminds Charles that he loves him as much as Charles loves him.

 _Yes_ , Charles thinks, _this is heaven_.


End file.
